A Treasure for a Treasure
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: This is my idea on how Yuuki cut her hair before the start of the series. Kaname's in danger and Yuuki needs to do something to help him. This is similar to a part in the story "The Little Women". This might not be every good, so if you want me to change something just tell me. Either way please pass it to others, review, and enjoy!


_***I like the long haired Yuuki in the Vampire Knight Series better; she looks a lot prettier that way. But I was wondering why the human Yuuki cut her hair short. So I have an idea for a one-shot on why she had it cut. It takes place when Yuuki is fourteen years old. It based on Josephine 'Jo' March from the Story of "The Little Women", cutting her long beautiful hair to help her injured father.**_

_***I know that Purebloods are stronger than aristocrats and normal vampires, but let's just pretend that these kidnappers are a bit stronger than normal vampires of their class. **_

_***Think of the Vampires in the story to be similar to the Level E's in my Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day fanfic.**_

_***This might not be a very good fanfic, so go easy on me okay.**_

_***This is not part of my Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day Vampire Knight Fanfic that I'm doing.**_

_***This is for Yuuki and Kaname fans, sorry to all those Zero and Yuuki.**_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and my fanfic 'Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it.**_

**_*I'm also writing a prequel to my 'Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day' fanfic about Yuuki and Kaname's parents, Rido _:_, a bit of Jacob, and Kaname and Yuuki. From the first meeting of Hikaru Daiya and Haruka Kuran to when Kaname saved Yuuki in the snow after her parents had died. _**

_***I also need some ideas for the episodes 10, 11, and 12. **_

_**Zero (Sorry to his fans) isn't in this fanfic, so I need to come up with ideas to get Yuuki to willfully give her blood to Shizuka. **_

_**If any of you have ideas, please sent them to me and I'll consider them. **_

_**Please keep in mind that Shizuka wants both Kaname and Yuuki's blood. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation! **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Keep an open mind while reading this and comment and review a lot on what you like about this story.**_

_**This may not be very good, so please go easy on me, but in a way it shows how much Kaname means to Yuuki even after she saw him drink blood as a vampire.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**A Treasure for a Treasure**_

It had been over three years since Zero had come to live with me and the Headmaster. Next year, I'll be a freshman at Cross Academy, if I pass my High School Entrance Exams that is. I'm really not looking forward to those. And if I do pass, Zero and I have to work as Disciplinary Committee members or Cross Academy Guardians as the Headmaster will call us, to ensure that the students of the Day Class don't find out the secret identities of the Night Class Students. At least if I pass, I can stay in the Sun Dorms with my best friend Yori. Now that, I'm looking forward to.

It was a normal night, only tonight Zero was out of town for awhile for something. I can't help but feel that he has had a sickness or a minor physical condition ever since his family was attacked by that vampire that day three years ago. I wish I knew what was wrong. Even through we have been together since the sixth grade and are now together in the ninth grade, I still don't know much about him.

I had just taken a bath, gotten into my purple flannel pajamas and a fuzzy pink bathrobe with matching fuzzy soft slippers, and started brushing my long auburn hair. This hair is very previous to me, because in some way it made feel close to my real mother, who I have no memories of. I just have a feeling that my hair is similar to hers. Of course, it got into my face very often, but I can deal with it when I tied it back in ponytails, pigtails, braids and with barrettes, bows, and headbands.

A man from town complimented that my hair was very long and beautiful for a girl my age and said that I should watch out for the local barber, because he would love to get some of it. He said that so he can cut it in order to make fine wigs of it. I immediately froze at the thought, there's no way that I give my hair away. No way, no how! I shook my head furiously at the thought of it to shake it off and went back to brushing it again.

"_**OH NO!"**_ the Headmaster yelled in panic from downstairs. He sounds really upset about something. I set down my hairbrush on my dresser with a mirror and went downstairs to see what was wrong. I hope it's not about Zero or anyone else I care about.

"_What's wrong, Headmaster?"_ I asked as I came into the living room, my fuzzy pink slippers slapping on the floor. _"Please Yuuki, this is a serious matter. I prefer if you call me 'father' at this time."_ he pleaded with teary eyes. _"Alright…Father."_ I said rolling my eyes. Although, he acts more like a mother than a father, but that would be even more awkward to call him that.

"_It's Kaname, he and Takuma were on their way back to the academy from that meeting to set up the new Night Class Students, when some criminal vampires attacked the car they were in, killed the bodyguards, and injured them with a bunch of stabs from Vampire Hunter weapons. Takuma's okay, but Kaname was taken away."_ the Headmaster said with total alarm. _**"WHAT?"**_I exclaimed in fear for him. _"They are demanding a ransom for him to any aristocratic family wanting to save him to give till it hurts for his safe return."_ he continued to explain the situation, _"And since he's a pureblood, he would be worth a lot of money, practically priceless. Actually it is, the price of the ransom hasn't been set yet."_

This is bad, even though Kaname's a fast healer, if the injuries were anywhere near the heart, they could be fatal. True he's very respected man and some say a very dangerous vampire, but he's still someone I care about deeply, even if he's different, a beast in human form… a vampire.

"_This is going to a problem, we don't even sure how much money they want."_ the Headmaster stated. _"Isn't there anything we can do about it?"_ I asked desperately. _"Well, the Senate will find a way to get him back. So the only thing we can do is to send as much money as possible."_ he said. _"So there's nothing else we can do?"_ I asked feeling helpless, which I really hated to feel. _"I'm afraid so."_ he said regretfully, lowly shaking his head.

My eyes went wide and tears threatening to fall from my eyes in severe fear of losing the person I care and maybe even love the most. True, three years ago, I saw him drink the blood of another vampire. What was that vamire girl's name again? I think it was Ruka Souen, that very beautiful vampire girl; she seems more like Kaname's type. Not that it matters, Kaname's a vampire and… I'm just a lowly human.

I ran outside with a scarf and a heavy coat, my slippers slipping off my feet, with tears of frustration streaming from my face. hopefully, the fresh air will calm myself down. There has to be something, anything I can do to help him. I could give them all the allowance I have, but that would barely leave a dent in whatever ridiculous ransom sum those monstrous kidnappers are wanting.

As I walked along the riverbed that was located near the old Teachers' Dorm that the 'soon to be' new Night Class Students at the time were staying. _"What am I going to do? Kaname needs to be set free and his wounds need to be treated as soon as possible. He saved my life nearly nine years ago, and now that his own life is in danger, I'm helpless to do anything to save him." _I said to myself.

When to my horror, the voice of the man that suggested that my hair can sell for a good sum echo in my head about how beautiful it is. Then I froze in terror and dread. _**"NOOOO PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR!"**_ I cried out loud as I put my hands protectively on the top of my head as I ran off in sorrow and frustration for I know the seriousness of the situation. I can't give my hair up, but if I don't do something, Kaname would probably die.

_**One and a Half Hours Later, at the Entrance to Cross Academy:**_

The Headmaster, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, our old retired housekeeper Mrs. Momoyama, and a beaten Takuma were standing in front of the stairs leading to Cross Academy. They were discussing the present situation. _"This isn't good, we need just a bit more before they let him go."_ the headmaster said in distress, _"We need at least twenty thousand more yen to pay them off."_

"_What will we do?"_ Hanabusa said gravely worried, but angrier than worried as he paced back and forth the sidewalk in front of the large stairway to the academy, _"I don't want to think what would happen to Lord Kaname if we don't get enough money." "Don't worry,"_ his cousin Akatsuki Kain said calmly, although no one knew why, _"I'm sure this will turn out alright in the end." _

"_**HOW AKATSUKI? HOW?"**_ Ruka yelled frantically. _**"HOW WILL LORD KANAME GET THROUGH THIS IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH MONEY?" **_Then she turned around and started to try to fight back the tears of frustration and helplessness. "_Ruka I'm sorry. I was just trying to look on the bright side."_ Akatsuki said putting his left hand on her right shoulder for comfort. Which helped a bit.

"_Pocky?"_ Rima said offering Senri a chocolate covered biscuit stick. And he took it without a word. "_**HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" **_Hanabusa yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration. _"If I wasn't beat up like this and my wounds didn't take such a long time to heal, I would march over to their hide out and teach those meanies a lesson."_ Takuma said kicking the ground, which hurt his scratched up left leg. _"You know you sound like a five year old right?" _Senri asked after finishing a bite of his pocky.

"_Anyway, has anyone seen Yuuki?"_ the Headmaster asked concerned, _"I haven't seen her since I told her about Kaname's kidnapping." "I thought she was in her room or something."_ the weary Mrs. Momoyama said, _"I hope she's alright."_

Then something was catch in the corner of Hanabusa's left eyesight. _"What's that?" _he said. Everyone looked in the direction he was looking in. it was a person in a heavy tan coat and a pale pink scarf, meaning it was a girl, but this person didn't have any shoes on and was running in her bare feet. The Headmaster was the first to clearly identify the girl running towards them. _"It's Yuuki."_ he said, _"What a relief."_

_**Yuuki's P.O.V.**_

I came rushing towards the group of aristocrats, Mrs. Momoyama, and the Headmaster holding my coat close to my body with my scarf over my head; I really didn't want anyone to see me like this. My bare feet hit the cold ground beneath me. When I reached them, I stopped and bend over to catch up to my breath. _"Did I make in time?"_ I asked breathlessly, hoping I was not too late to save Kaname.

"_Where have you been without telling us, young lady?"_ Mrs. Momoyama asked in a concerned and angry tone. _**"YES, WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"**_ the Headmaster said in a fatherly tone in his own way, _**"YOU SHOULDN'T RUN OFF WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE ANYTHING BEFORE HAND! WE HAVE ONE LOVE ONE IN TROUBLE; WE DON'T NEED A SECOND ONE!"**_

"_Sorry," _I said, _"Anyway is there any news about Kaname?"_ hoping I was not too late. _"We still need twenty thousand more yen to pay those wicked vampires." _Mrs. Momoyama explained, still angry at me for running off. _"Well, here's a little over twice the amount."_ I said pulling out the money I received about a half an hour ago and giving it to the Headmaster. This perplexed everyone there and forgot about their anger towards me for a bit.

"_This is fifty thousand yen, Yuuki! Where in the world did you get this?"_ he asked astonished. _"Don't worry Headmaster, I didn't steal it, borrow it, or anything. I earn it all myself." _I explained tears threatening to surface, _"You see, I sold something very important to the local barber."_

"_What do you mean?" _the Headmaster asked. Everyone else was looking equally confused. I took a deep sigh of sadness and shamefulness and decided to show them what I meant after all. I slowly removed the scarf from the top of my head and everyone got a little nervous. I was nervous myself.

With one last heavy sigh, I fully took my scarf in an instant and everyone gasped in shock at the sight of me. My hair was completely chopped into a pixie haircut; there wasn't even a strand of hair to frame my face.I looked like a boy with this haircut.

_**"YUUKI!" **_the Headmaster exclaimed flabbergasted. _"Oh my." _ Mrs. Momoyama said with shock. _"It feels kind of nice, it won't get tangled easily, and so I won't have to brush it very often."_ I said as turned around to have my back turned against them, trying to hide the fact that I was about to cry.

"_Yuuki, I can't believe that you cut your beautiful hair!" _Mrs. Momoyama exclaimed tears threateningly to fall as well. The headmaster put his right hand on my right shoulder to comfort me in anyway possible. _"Don't worry about it,"_ I said reassuringly as I turned around to face him and the others after he removed his hand, _"It will grow back before we know it."_

"_Oh my poor little Yuuki!" _the headmaster wailed as he pulled me into a tight overpowering hug. I would have gotten out of the way, but he was too fast and I don't have the resolve to dodge his attempt to embrace me as I normally do when he tried to pull this off.

Then he pulled away and grasped the money I gave him with both of his hands. "_Thank you, this money will serve a great deal to save Kaname." _he stated, _"But we are still going to talk about this matter of running off later young lady!" "Yes, I understand that I shouldn't do that without telling anybody." _I said hanging my head low.

"_I'll go give this money to those hoodlums, we'll get Kaname back don't you worry." _the headmaster said, _"I'll call you as soon as I can." _With that, he got into the black car and drove down the street to the right of us. The Night Class went back to the New Moon Dorm and me and Mrs. Momoyama went inside the house to await the news of Kaname's position of safety.

_**Later that Night in Yuuki's Room:**_

The ransom was paid off and the crooks let Kaname go after beating him and taking some of his blood. If he wasn't so weak and exhausted, Kaname could have taken those creeps on with his hands literally behinds his back and have them run with their tails between their legs like dogs. Luckily the Senate executed the vampires responsible for the kidnapping, holding him for ransom, and the most horrible taboo of harming him and drinking his blood. I wonder why it is considered a taboo?

Zero came back two hours ago and was shock by my new do. He made fun of my short boy-like hair at first, however, when he found out that I cut it for Kaname, he got mad and irritated again. He always gets mad when Kaname's the topic we are talking about or when he's in the room. He just said that it was a huge waste to do on a vampire like him and shut himself in his room again for hours.

I was in my room brushing my new short hair. I didn't have much to brush; at least it won't get in my face as much. I can't imagine how long it will take to grow it back, probably for a year or two. I really don't want to see anyone else for a while; it would be too embarrassing for anyone I know to see me, especially Yori…and Kaname.

A few stray tears fell down my left cheek in shamefulness and then there was a knock on my bedroom door outside. _**"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!"**_ I yelled as I buried my head in my pillow and covered my whole body and head with my thick warm quilted covers and sheets.

But someone opened the door anyway. He or she opened the door, walk into the room, and kneeled next to my bed on my right side. A kind hand was placed on top of my blanket covered head and started stroking it gently. Funny, even through it was blocked by multiple layers of warm covers, the hand felt similar somehow.

"_Now was that anyway to greet an old friend who had gone out of his way to see you, Yuuki."_ a calm, deep, and sincere male voice said. Now that voice sounded very familiar. I lifted my head up, keeping the covers tightly around me, so only my face was visible to him.

It was Kaname, he looks okay, but he still had a few scratches and bruises here and there. Thank goodness for fast regeneration powers. I hold my sheets tightly over my head to hide my awful short hair from him.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I asked as I laid back down, burying my face in my pillow, _"Shouldn't you be resting to recover from your injuries?" "After what happened, I really wanted to see your face."_ he said, standing up."

Kaname sat on the bed and placed his left hand on the center of my back that was still covered with my blankets. _"The Headmaster and Mrs. Momoyama told me what happened and what you did for me." _he said. _"Well yeah..."_ I said against my pillows, embarrassed.

"_I can't hear you very well Yuuki; can you remove the covers so I can hear you better?" _Kaname said sweetly. I flinched at that request. Was he indirectly asking me to show him my short hair? _"I can't." _I said, shaking my head against my pillows. _"Come on, it can't be that bad."_ He reassured.

"_**NO PLEASE JUST GO, I DON'T WANT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"**_ I yelled and then sobbed a bit. After a moment or two of silence, I felt two strong hands on both of my shoulders. And gently and yet firmly, lifted me up into a sitting position and turned me around to the person who those hands belong to.

"_Yuuki it's okay."_ Kaname told me, lifting me chin up so I can look into his reddish brown eyes. He kept the covers over my head because he knew that he shouldn't force me to remove them. _"I won't think any less of you"_ he reassured.

His gentle reddish brown eyes looked straight into my mahogany brown ones. I could almost get lost looking into those beautiful eyes. They showed me the sincerity and the upmost compassion and gentleness he had to offer, that gave me courage to show him.

I raised my hands hesitantly at first. In about a minute or two, they reached the covers over my head and grabbed in a near death grip. I was about to pull it completely off my head, but it immediately went back to pull it back into its original position.

Then I took a deep breath and gathered all of my courage as I looked into his gorgeous eyes again. I mentally counted to ten and then quickly took off the covers, revealing my hideous short hair. Kaname's usual still as water face betray him for a second when he saw the hair I had left.

"_I know I look awful."_ I said turning my head to my right away from his gaze and attempted to pull my covers over my head again. Kaname smiled, took my hands in his warm ones, and turned my head with his right hand while holding my right hand in his left, so I can look at him. _"That is not true at all, Yuuki. You still look beautiful with short hair. It will grow back before you know it anyway. But I will never forget what you did to save me."_ Kaname said in a comforting tone, patting my left cheek with his warm, kind right hand, _"Thank you."_

Then my eyes then became overcame by tears and sobs racked my entire body as I threw myself into his arms wrapping my own arms tightly around him. I cried into his warm strong chest not caring if my tears were soaking his black long winter coat. He wrapped his arms warmly and gently around my body, stroking my short hair with his left hand while slightly rocking me. Kaname's right, my hair will grow back in due time. Besides, even if he's so different than me, he's still a previous treasure to me, more than my long hair. I basically gave up a treasure to save a treasure.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and my fanfic 'Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it.**_

_***I also need some ideas for the episodes 10, 11, and 12. **_

_**Zero (Sorry to his fans) isn't in this fanfic, so I need to come up with ideas to get Yuuki to willfully give her blood to Shizuka. **_

_**If any of you have ideas, please sent them to me and consider them. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation! **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


End file.
